


The A(yy) Team

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, xcom 2
Genre: ADVENT Shieldbearer, ADVENT Stun Lancer, ADVENT officer, Andromedon, Based on the third route, Berserker - Freeform, Chryssalid, F/M, Faceless (XCOM 2), Gatekeeper, Gen, I seriously need to start working on this again, I'l update the tags as the story goes on, Missing at point blank range, Muton, Overwatch - Freeform, Sectoid, Sectopod, Slight AU where ADVENT is actually benevolent, Update schedule is messed up, Video Game Logic, Viper - Freeform, ayy lmao, i'm still working on it, like how do you explain talking to each other from the opposite side of the map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few extra allies are always a good thing, even if they are vastly more advanced than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> XCOM and fire emblem have a few things in common, you'l spend a few hours customizing each of your soldiers, starting to like them, then immediately lose them on the first turn due to blatant Bullshit RNG.
> 
> chapter in a nutshell: The aliens have no idea where they are.

Our connection to the others has been removed, this is worrying.

  
We have found ourselves in a… compromising situation. Separated from our patrol, we are only three, Shieldbearer "4RT", Lancer "BS9" and I, Officer "P4T".

  
We cannot communicate to the remaining patrol, they do not respond to our calls.

  
We will set a small base of operation in this unknown territory, and attempt to regain contact with the others.

  
In case of attack. "4RT" will keep at range, reinforcing our defenses. "BS9" will deal with close range and I shall stay in between, laying suppressive fire.

  
_Affirmative_.

  
_Received_.

  
_____________________________________________

  
Where are the others?

  
"Gone."

  
I don't remember anything…

  
"Neither."

  
Stay focused, don't let your guard down in this enemy territory, showing weakness is-

  
"Disgusting."

  
Find the nearest of our kin and ask for help.

  
"Always."

  
In case of combat.

  
"Kill everything that stands in our way."

  
That’s the spirit warrior!

  
_________________________________________

  
My GPS cannot tell us where we are located, unknown territory.

  
"How so?"

  
I can't tell, seems to be an entirely different world.

  
"Stay vigilant, we know the others are here as well."

  
Their comms are likely damaged too, I can't talk to them.

  
"We will find a way."

Perhaps we should ask the people we find for some help.

"I doubt that they will trust a Sectoid and a Viper."  
_________________________________________

  
It seems we are-

  
_Lost. Unfortunate._

  
We should-

  
_Find the nearest town, and-_

  
Hide amongst them, seek any malcontents.

  
_We shall pose as-_

  
Travelers.

  
_Yes._  
______________________________

  
_**PATROL HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED.** _

  
**AREA UNKNOWN. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

  
**HEADING TO NEAREST ADVENT PERSONNEL.**

  
**…**

  
**ERROR**

  
_______________________________________

  
I can sense their presence.. they are close..

  
…As in, in this very dimension…

  
…They will come, I know it.

  
And I shall wait.

  
__________________________________

  
**WARNING! _UNKOWN'S_ ATMOSPHERE CRITICAL! EXPOSURE WILL CAUSE DEATH IN 97 SECONDS!**

  
It looks like this place is as dangerous as earth. Am I still there? It looks slightly different, but nothing I can't handle. It feels… brighter, more lively.

  
My comms system is malfunctioning, It knows my partners are still active and here as well, but not where they are. As of now, my only hope of finding them is to either fix my comms system or simply find them on my own.

  
If anything is foolish enough to fight me, they won't even be able to put a scratch on my suit. 

  
__________________________________________________

  
_Others gone. Not seen. Free for now._

  
_Hungry. Must kill._

  
_See prey. Small. Easy._

  
_Not meal. Too small._

  
_Killed. Ate it._

  
_Still hungry._

  
_See bigger prey._

  
_Hide. Ambush._

  
_Kill. Eat. Breed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By comms system, just imagine a sort of futuristic wrist mounted walkie talkie, something like that.  
> we got 3 regular soldiers (Officer, Lancer and Shieldbearer), 2 football enthusiast(Muton and Berseker), an alien (Sectoid), a giant snake (Viper), 2 perfectly normal fellow humans (Faceless), a giant gun with legs (Sectopod), a lovecraft horror in a pokeball (Gatekeeper), Space Big daddy (Andromedon) and an Average Australian Arachnid. Nothing can go wrong.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens during chapter 4 of birthright/conquest/revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i procrastinated a lot while making this chapter, and i found out i'm shit at writing fight scenes. so there's that.

Corrin's life was getting crazier and crazier every day.

  
First, Gunter fell of the bridge into the abyss, Hans tried to kill him, he somehow got dragged off the cliff by that sword Garon gave him. He had been saved by Lilith, found out she was actually an astral dragon, received his very own astral plane, met the queen of Hoshido Mikoto, who was apparently his mother, found out he actually was born in Hoshido but was raised in Nohr AND apparently two of his siblings were in an area currently under attack by Nohrian soldiers. Which was why he, Ryoma, Kaze and Rinkah were currently headed to said area to help them.

Just great.

  
_"Honestly, it's probably going to get even worse."_ The prince thought to himself.

  
The journey was uneventful, minus the few times he tripped or stumbled along the way.

  
Eventually, They arrived at their destination, which didn’t look any different from the hundreds of trees and dozens of mountains they passed by, although he could see a village, and a couple dozen of green monsters.

  
…Oh right, those were Faceless… That's not good.

  
"We're going to have to fight our way through the Faceless to reach Sakura and Hinoka." Ryoma stated.

  
"Anything else?" Corrin asked.

  
"There's a village up ahead, we should warn them." Rinkah answered, "You know what? I'll warn them and meet up with you later."

  
Corrin nodded, "We can't waste anymore time, let's go!"

  
Corrin, Kaze and Ryoma charged into the hoard of Faceless.

  
_____________________________

  
"These things are REALLY annoying…"

  
"And we just happened to walk into a hundred of them."

  
"They die so easily, yet they just keep coming!"

  
…

  
"Over there, those peoples, also fighting these things, think we should ask for help?"

  
"I can handl- actually, we do need some help."

  
______________________________________________

  
Corrin hopped back, avoiding the Faceless' strike, he swung his blade near the monster's throat, it groaned and fell, Kaze was busy throwing shurikens at every Faceless he could see and Rinkah had only returned a few moments earlier.

  
"These things just don't give up!" The prince stated, striking down another one.

  
"WE'D NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" a voice yelled.

  
Corrin turned to face the source of the voice, and saw several Faceless attacking someone.

  
"wait there are civilians here?!" Corrin thought. "Hang on, I'm coming to help!"

  
The prince rushed toward the Faceless and fought his way through, he heard a roar and turned around to see a Faceless swinging its fist, he didn’t even managed to raise his sword before he was struck.

  
With a pained grunt, Corrin fell to the ground, the Faceless seemed to laugh, it raised its arms and swung, Corrin closed his eyes, not wanting to face his oncoming doom.  
…

  
The pain never came.

  
He opened an eye to see the monster busy attacking another Faceless, some kind of purple… chain energy tied to its head. Corrin turned and saw the origin of said chain.  
What he saw was something he had never seen or even knew existed. A tall, pinkish humanoid with a thin, bony appearance. It looked at him and spoke, rather bluntly. "Thanks for helping us, and get up."

  
Corrin stood up, "Thanks, I'm Corrin" he stated, "but what do you mean "us"?"

  
"He's not alone." Another voice stated, this one was feminine.

  
Corrin turned (again) to the voice's origin and saw an enormous Snake, partially clad in armor and wielding some kind of weapon.

  
"What?-"

  
"Name's Rissia, he's Dalam, now get back there and fight, we'll talk later!" She said.

  
"Right!"

  
Corrin ran back to the others, he could see Sakura and Hinoka in the distance, along with even more Faceless. He ran up to Kaze and helped him take on the monsters.

  
"What were you doing!?" Kaze asked.

  
"Some…one was under attack and I went to help." Corrin answered.

  
"And what about them?"

  
"They decided to help us a bit."

  
Kaze seemed to be satisfied by the answer.

 

  
Eventually the Faceless were slain. Corrin and the others approached Sakura and Hinoka

.  
He had been surprised when Hinoka forcefully pulled him into a hug, and a bit more when she cried. Yet what irked him the most was that he didn’t know what happened to "Them".

  
_______________________________

  
"That "Corrin" was pretty helpful."

  
"Yeah, I think we should keep an eye on him."

  
"And why is that?"

  
"He helped us when we needed it, so we should do the same."

  
____________________________________________

  
_See big prey. Green._

  
_Hide below. Ambush. Hide again. Attack._

  
_Killed it._

  
_…_

  
_Tastes bad. Not good._

  
______________________

  
**POTENTIAL ENEMY GROUP DETECTED**

  
**…**

 

**INFILTRATION PROTOCOL ONLINE.**

  
___________________________

  
…I have absolutely no idea where I am going. its partially snowy, and it looks like I'm in some kind of ruins.

  
Wait, I can see people ahead, at least ten, all wielding axes and wearing… some very impractical clothes. Seems like they're menacing someone, a woman.

  
WAIT…

  
Red hair? Check, Outfit? Check. I know her, that civilian is in danger, and no ADVENT civilians are getting hurt ON MY WATCH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have went on elder scrolls name generator for the sectoid's name.


	3. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromedon to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something is in bold, italics and underline, whoever's talking is talking in the alien language.

Anna was in a bad spot, she had some of her merchandise stolen by a group of bandits, and when she chased them back to their hideout to take it back, she had been almost instantaneously surrounded by the entire group.

  
"Meet Llars, Llucas, Llincoln, Llogan, Lleland, and Llamar." Llewelyn said.

  
"While not forgetting Llouis, Llyle, Lliam, Lluther, Llester, and Tom." Lloyd continued.

  
_"…Fucking Tom."_

  
Anna took a step back, " It's unsettling how much you all look alike. Not that I'm one to talk." she stated, aware of her own hypocrisy.

  
Anna thought she could hear something in the distance, the noise was coming louder and louder by the second, until she could properly hear something scream.

  
_**"YYYYYYAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _

  
she looked at the sound's origin and saw some kind of Golem, blue and yellow and wielding something charging straight toward the bandits, still screaming.  
Seeing an opportunity, Anna fled down the stairs, she'd let it take care of those bandits, and take what was hers when it was finished.

  
___________________________

  
I charged toward the aggressors, letting out at war cry, I saw the civilian fleeing down into the ruins, good; she doesn’t need to see the chaos that will happen.  
I broke through the walls in my path, surprising a couple of my opponents,

  
"What the fu-!?"

  
 _ **"TAKE THIS!"**_ I raised my cannon and fired, my target when down and didn’t stand up again. The other bandit swung his axe, I grabbed it mid swing, forcefully yanked it from his grasp and threw it away.

  
I reared back, and swung with my left fist.

  
Wait… why is he still standing?...

  
…Did I miss?...

  
Oh for the Elders' sake…

  
 _ **"That’s ADVENT baby."**_ I mumbled to myself.

  
The bandit decided to punch me, and yelled in pain as if he had just punched a wall, which he essentially did.

  
"We're coming for you bro!" I turned around and saw three more rushing toward me, I grabbed the bandit close to me and threw him at them, they fell down, likely dazed. Four opponents, tightly grouped and immobile, Perfect.

  
I diverted some of my suit's coolant into the palm of my left hand and *vented* it to the outside. Now I was holding a large glob of a dangerous substance.

  
_**"YOU NEED TO COOL DOWN! "**_ I yelled, and threw the glob at my foes. I turned away, attempting to ignore the explosion behind me and their screams. Why do they scream again? Oh, right, it’s a highly caustic substance to them.

  
I ran into the open, and saw two more bandits, they yelled and charged toward me. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OUR FAMILY!" One yelled. In response, I charged toward the nearest boulder, using it as cover. _**"IF SOMEONE MOVES I'M SHOOTING THEM!"**_

  
A few moments later one of them ran toward me, true to my word I raised my weapon and fired. by sheer luck I managed to hit him square in the head. The second one ran toward me and threw his weapon, I thwacked it away and fired again.

  
I felt something hit me and turned around, there was another one, swinging his axe madly, barely dealing any damage. In retaliation, I struck him with my fist, launching him into the nearest boulder.

  
_________________________________________________________

  
Anna was surprised, she had been cornered by Lloyd and Llewellyn's group, and was miraculously saved by some sort of Golem who completely destroyed them without receiving so much as a scratch.

  
Stepping out of the ruins, she walked near her savior, who turned around and approached her.

  
It spoke in an completely incomprehensible language, although it seemed as if it was ordering her. "I… don't understand anything of what you're saying…" she answered.

  
It seemed to understand her, it raised its index finger, "Hold up", it silently said.

  
Then it spoke, "Civilian," It stated in English, "you have some explaining to do."

  
_______________________________________

  
"Hey, Frank, boss wants you to guard the camp tonight, think you can do it?"

  
**"I AM CAPABLE OF DOING SUCH TASK."**

  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is one video game logic i can't understand about Fire emblem is how they talk to each other halfway across the map.


End file.
